Behind Closed Eyes
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Bulma held a secret from Vegeta since he had returned to life. How that one single mistake devestates Vegeta to such an extreme to wish so that he never exsisted. What would the universe be without the sayjin prince? Can Vegeta accept his new wish? Or
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 1: Breaking The News

A/N: I've been thinking about this story idea for awhile. You may not like my choice for the being to help Vegeta but hey it will make sense why later on. Though probably I should thank the writer of A Simple Wish from after reading that story had me thinking about this for awhile.

There stood a figure below King Yemma in hell. Awaiting his knew purpose, an assignment requested by the Supreme Kai and Old Kai for the safety of the universe, if not every living being on the planet Earth. This was not the threat of Majin Buu, it had been nearly a year since then. This problem was not of a new enemy or born tyrant trying to bring his power to enslave the universe. No it was one that laid with the proud sayjin prince. Kibitoshin had felt the waves emanating from his mate and her words would shatter the mighty prince for all of eternity. Vegeta had earned his right to live happily, his pride and arrogant nature before had changed into a more human but that wasn't it. It was not a mission meant for any being of the light truly. As deserving a mission like this was there was only course... the way of darkness, that could take the darkness from Vegeta. But their selected being could be the only one who could be the one to stop the ramifications of the sayjin prince.

A dark low endless pit opened up as King Yemma summoned him from the black abyss. The bang of his gavel closed the portal as his feet set on the floor waiting. He took in a breath of the air though he didn't need, truly to have oxygen in his lungs always gave feeling to those of the dead. " So am I free to go? Or are you going to dump the rules on me?" He chuckled as he cracked his neck.

" Such impudence..." Yemma snorted as he pulled out the rule book from his stack. " Your powers shall be restored, life shall be given to your body, and the true purpose of this return to life shall be made known. So speaks the Supreme Kai." But he closed the book. " Should any innocent being fall by your hand you will be brought back here instantly and sealed away into the darker pits of hell for the rest of time. You may frighten those that approach you, but shall you approach them you shall be returned, worsen the situation by any extent and your punishment shall be like the first. Are you understanding me?" Yemma said as he got a shrug in response.

" I don't plan on going back to hell so soon, I want to see how the realm of the living has been without me..." He snickered as a smile spread across his lips.

" You know this only a temporary transfer, as soon as your done your going back to Hell." He only nodded in response grinning to himself and the situation itself. " Do this right and we might allow you to travel to the other world to see how you might adjust. But that's only 'if' you do it right." King yemma cringed inwardly as the twisted smile on his face gave him cause for worry. " I can never image what your mother would of thought the day you were born."

" Oh mother, she didn't get to think much she died shortly after giving birth to me. But strange enough she still loves me from heaven, probably the only being that ever will but its a mother's love nothing more." He thought knowing how it had been to see his mother. Still in the essence of a spirit she and never once seeing him in twenty eight years she knew him. " Do not worry though... I will enjoy this more then fighting Kakarot." The burly figure laughed. Long blonde hair that fell down from his back touching his ankles. His body a massive mountain of muscles. Ethereal white eyes shined amusement as his eyebrows bulged out from his forehead. A man that had died three times. By Kakarot's hands twice and third by water was not amusing to him. The time spent in Hell was dull, nothing amused him anymore. He thought hell would be an exciting place but it was only a land filled with depression. No hate, anger, vengeance, and other emotions that fueled his rage were around often.

" I find that hard to believe sayjin, your entire purpose was to fight Goku." King Yemma said in a low voice as the sayjin only grunted.

" I should worry about a tiny sayjin prince? I am the greatest sayjin to have ever been born I don't need to worry about him. But his mate has no idea how devastating this is to any sayjin..." He said in lower voice knowing that any sayjin detested an affair. It was not only humiliating to let any man to lay a hand on his mate. But this?" Just how did this happen...?"

Vegeta's eyes were narrowed, the darkening lines that once only reserved for battle were now in full anger. But he was beyond anger, beyond fury, he was blinded by rage. Never had he believed something so angry and yet inside... crushing could be said. It felt as if his own heart had torn in half, one part burned with anger the other now frozen in pain. He tore himself away from his once mate. " You fucking whore! This is over! Do you hear me!" Vegeta screamed with a full vengeance as he exploded into an ascended super-sayjin. The crackle of his ki exploded violently shattering the windows and lights.

" Please Vegeta don't do this! It was a mistake I never meant for-" Bulma's cries were silenced as Vegeta's hand slapped her across the face, burning her cheek and knocking her hard into the wall.

Trunks raced upstairs as he felt the drastic shift in both his parents ki. His mom was curled up in a ball with a nasty bruise on the side of her face but what was worse when he turned to his father.

Trunks gasped as his father's face was contorted with such anger and pain and his mom lay hurt where a large dent was in the wall. " Dad?" The boy's frightened voice asked as neither one of his parents even seemed to acknowledged him.

" Go my son... Do not watch as I end this whore's life!" Vegeta spat as his hand glowed with a bright ball of ki. " How dare you betray me so!" He yelled firing the ball of his ki. He so wanted to see it kill her, to watch her die and learn the truth of how much it hurt. But Trunks moved in the way going super-sayjin and protecting his mother by deflecting it back outside. Vegeta's current mind could not hold the contempt for them both.

" Dad you can't kill mom!" He yelled but giving even his own son no quarter as his fist slammed into his gut drawing out a painful cry as he beat his own son. He took the pain he so wanted to show the woman. His son's tears meant nothing as he left him crying and bleeding in pain on the floor. Each vicious and unprovoked blow was just a fraction of the pain that was racing through his mind.

" Your probably thinking of replacing me as his father!" He spat venomously. The blood that dripped from his own son was on his hands and he didn't care. He was to blinded to know what he had just done or care. His foot slammed down on the floor shaking the complex. He wanted the bitch dead!

Before his next move Goku appeared in front of him. " Vegeta! Just what are you doing?" He yelled moving defensively in front of Bulma who was beginning to recover from the force of the blow. She couldn't see clearly but her heart hurt more then anything as Vegeta cursed and spat like a madman!

" Damn you Kakarot! You dare to defend this fucking slut? I will kill the bitch myself if you continue to stand in my fucking way!" Vegeta exploded at Goku just as he went super-sayjin 3. Goku caught Vegeta's fist and drove his knee straight into Vegeta's gut. He stumbled backwards as Goku punched him outside and away from Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta's veins were surging with rage, not only had the bitch tried to leave him, replace him as father, now Kakarot was on her side! ' Damn them all!' His mind screamed as let out a pure scream of rage and dived at Goku without a care that he was outmatched by the super-sayjin 3.

Bulma got to her feet in tears from not only the burning pain. But emotionally she had hurt Vegeta so much with something she had done so long ago, she told him it was an accident and she regretted it everyday but he wouldn't accept that. Her answer being the pain in her face and her son now curled up and crying on the floor. She made her way to the balcony where she was able to see Goku and Vegeta fighting full force in front of her. She never would of imagined Vegeta would of been so hurt. But as she knew in the back of her mind that this would of happened. ' Kami why did I ever do it?' She burst into tears as one moment of grief was now threatening to tear her world in two!

Vegeta's unrelenting cries and roars made Goku feel guilty for doing this. He knew how much it made him feel when Bulma had told him what she had done. He was forgiving for her yes... but Vegeta clearly wasn't. He dodged as Vegeta swung with blind rage for his face. His foot kicked him upwards as he phased from sight above his friend and delivered a powerful blow to his head in hopes of knocking him out.

Vegeta went careening into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust higher then any building near capsule corp. but. " DIE!" He screamed savagely ripping through the smoke his fist swinging and connecting with Goku's face. " I will not allow this Kakarot so stay out of my way!" He growled as his whole body was burning with rage as his blue ki sparked and flared from him like a electric rod.

Goku looked back at him sadly. " No Vegeta. I won't let you kill her because of some mistake." The serious yet peaceful voice coming out as he looked at Vegeta.

" Never! I will never let her live for what she has done to me!" His words filled with such pain, the once proud rage filled being now beginning to succumb to the emotions he wanted to suppress. " How can you expect me to forgive her for something like this..." His hands balled by his sides as he tried to regain his figure and quit looking so pathetic.

" Im not asking you to just make it seem like it was nothing Vegeta, but please try and work it out some other way." Goku let his guard drop in that moment as he tried to find a way to reach through to him. He didn't want to hurt Vegeta for something that wasn't his fault, he wanted to help him. But around a man who would right now not hesitate to kill him was not a smart move even for Goku's good nature.

Vegeta only answered with his fist as Goku was sent through a building. The glass and papers exploding out one side as Vegeta aimed one palm at him. " I will never let this end peacefully, I will not let anyone betray me so!" A large ball of ki formed as he aimed it at Goku as they both looked into the others' eyes. It was then Goku realized the only way this would end... Vegeta would have to die...

" BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed as the blue orb of ki ripped through the city heading for Goku who batted it aside. Vegeta growled and smashed his two palms together but aiming down at the big yellow building and not his opponent. A huge ball of ki formed in his hands as Goku screamed moving his fingers to his forehead. " FINAL-FLASH!" He yelled as the huge amount of ki forced Vegeta backwards. Goku was already ready with his own attack quickly as he fired his Kamehameha into Vegeta's energy blast. The streaks of blue more then enough to stop Vegeta's ki.

The quick burst from Goku was enough to rip through Vegeta's own attack. He moved back just enough as it ripped through his shirt and incinerated the top of his shirt. He snorted ignoring the feel of his chest which had been roasted Goku's attack he charged downwards. The two powers colliding again Goku punching Vegeta hard in the chest crushing a rib making his mouth explode with the escaping air from his lungs. A small trail of blood fell from his mouth as Goku took the back of his heel into Vegeta's face sending him plummeting into the ground.

It was hard for Goku to do as he looked to Bulma who was staring at him with tear streaked eyes, pleading with him for another chance to reach Vegeta. But he couldn't endanger them with such actions. He shook his head slowly as he looked to Vegeta who through sheer willpower alone got himself back on his two feet. Blood dripped from the top of his forehead, his fists were bleeding and his legs were wobbling but with a look of unstoppable determination the sayjin prince blasted upwards at Goku.

Neither Goku nor Vegeta noticed the approaching being, then him landing on a building with his arms crossed enjoying the fight. Vegeta was smashed again back into the ground by Goku, his one eye no longer able to see with the blow from Goku's fist. ' No Kakarot I will never give up! You will have to kill me!' Vegeta thought as his hands tried to push himself back up but unable to make himself go father. " Damit..." He cursed at his weakness, not only to stand up to his rival but also unable to even keep his own mate by his side...

It made him grab fistfuls of dirt as he remembered that whore's words! Each one another blow to him as well and as his pride, but as well to the side that had begun to care for her so...

" It happened after you killed yourself... I didn't know that you had or why you had done it... Kami im sorry Vegeta I never knew that would of ever happened!" Her teary face and words were all the appetizer to what she told him next. " Me and him... we sort of... I felt so bad... I was hurting and then... we..." Vegeta was shattered as her words pierced the back of his mind down to his very core. Like a building with no supports everything crashed down on him, it was unstoppable as his mind was flooded with the images that he knew were true. To see something more horrible then the bone crushing blows caused by his enemies, more painful then any injury or amount of blood spilt in a single day. To see his mate being... pleased by another... " All I know is that we kissed then one thing lead to another and we ended back at his place... Please forgive me Vegeta I never wanted it to happen, I-" She didn't need to explain it any further to let him know the undeniable truth. ' She never loved me...' It was the harsh reality slapped in his face in that moment.

It only seemed to get worse as every single moment as she had been acting so loving... ' It was all a facade, her heart could never love something such as me. To love a monster like me was too much to ask.' He could only stare into the endless sky. " Im such a fool... such a weakling... so worthless...' Each one another crushing brick brought from nowhere as it crashed into his mind deeply.

It had only been another failure to a growing list since the day he stopped being who he really was... ' I have never been a was... or even a has been you fool! I am nothing!' It all hit so clearly, he never deserved to exist in this damn realm. He should of died when he came here with Nappa, a glorious death. Free from everything and burning in hell, but no Kakarot had spared him to suffer more. He was to die many more times, to suffer torment and grief. To live through loss and a love which never was. ' Why didn't I stay dead after killing Buu? I could of let the woman have the man she wanted and move on without a second thought. Kami am I such a fool?' But all things recalled he knew the past would only repeat if he died like this. He had to take everything that he was, his pride, body, mind, and soul with him into oblivion! " This time I will not be resurrected. No this time there shall not be a molecule of me to remain in here and in death!" He screamed his one good eye snapping open as with his final push of energy got to his feet. ' But this will not do, that fool Kakarot would find a way to bring me back...' Then it hit him as their was one creature that could grant him his wish... " Shenron..." Vegeta said remembering that the dragonballs were gathered in his room just in case they were needing them again. He could undo himself from creation! From everything!

Goku watched in continued disbelief as Vegeta got to his feet yet again! The pure anger and cold seriousness of his voice sinking deep into Goku's mind. This wasn't for any sort of revenge or pain caused. For Vegeta now this was to be the end. " No Vegeta! I will not allow you to do something like that when there's still hope for you!" Goku said shaking his head but Vegeta's mouth flashed a smirk.

" Vegeta please stop fighting, let me talk to you!" He heard next to him as he looked to see Bulma cry out to him but Vegeta didn't seem to care. His one good arm raised as he flared his ki, the sparks of his energy was unbelievable that he still had power left to Goku as Vegeta powered up. The energy around him beginning to be sucked around Vegeta as the ground began to shake.

" I shall not be made a fool again Kakarot! This time nothing will remain of me! I will not return to this life! My existence in both realms shall never continue!" He said with pride as he could finally die and be free from it all. Not having to look back at this again was to be a blessing. " Non existence! I can't wait!" He laughed as his power reached that point.

" Vegeta! Your going to destroy everything! Stop it now!" Goku yelled charging forward but Vegeta exploded upwards into the sky hiding in the suns light as Goku went to stop him.

" No Kakarot this time I will not be stopped! SOLAR FLARE!" Vegeta yelled unleashing the attack right in Goku's eyes blinding his eyes enough to allow Vegeta to dive head first with enough force to slam into Goku's own forehead knocking the sayjin to the ground and unconscious but not without a painful headache as a result.

His thoughts though changing as the call of never being born into this wretched life called inside his drawer of underwear. 'Such a fitting place that they be put.' He snorted flying into the bedroom past Bulma who was knocked aside as Vegeta grabbed the drawer and threw it out into the open lawn. The seven magic balls began to glow as Vegeta strode out onto the balcony as Bulma got to her feet.

" Vegeta please stop what your doing! I don't want this please can we work this out some other way?" She tried but Vegeta only raised his hand and with a small blast of energy knocked her backwards away from him.

" Im sparring your life because you deserve better then scum like me. And your son will need a mother, I hope you enjoy your life without me!" He yelled triumphantly diving down to the dragonballs. " Shenron I have a wish!" He yelled causing the dragonballs to release the eternal dragon. His body forming from the gold light, the dark green scales coming to light as his eyes were basking in its power.

Shenron let out a deep rumbling breath as he was reawakened from his slumber once more. His body scarring those inhabitants into fright as the massive dragon towered over all, the deep red eyes set their sights on the sayjin prince who slumped to his knees as his energy was now far from depleted, granting just enough to allow his eyes to look into the beasts. " WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" His voice bellowed and Vegeta chuckled weakly...

" I wish that I never had existed, the man known as Vegeta to have never once laid foot in this realm. I WISH THAT I WAS NEVER BORN!" Vegeta screamed as Bulma heard his pleading cry to Shenron, she was only gifted with a brief second of seeing tears fall from Vegeta's face as Shenron's eyes glowed.

" Your wish... shall be granted... Farewell..." The dragon said as Vegeta was enveloped in a blinding white light and then ripped from existence. He spiraled through space and time until crashing down into the hard ground unconscious. But a looming figure moved from the tree as he stopped over the man once known as Vegeta. A firm hand gripped his side as he was picked up from the ground.

" Its time Vegeta that you see just how far your wish has taken you..."

R & R, I want to know if this is good or not?

MajinBroly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Want to but probably won't. 

Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 2: Reap What You Sow

The man once known as Vegeta stirred from the cold hard ground. A wish from never existing, so that he'd never been born, but the man known as Vegeta would not exist, his body and mind along with the pain in his heart would remain. His cold and once empty eyes seemed so full of pain as one opened, finding himself face down in two inches of snow. He groaned inwardly wondering just what had happened to himself. " So... your finally awake." He heard as his head focused on a large gold plated boot, one that he knew from a battle before. His eye looked up and flashed with shock and the undeniable fear of the Legendary Super-Sayjin.

" Broly..." Vegeta said in a low voice making the giant sayjin smirk. " How can you still be... alive? We've killed you three times... How do you still exist?" Vegeta tried moving but found himself unable to budge more then raising his head. ' Damit why am I so weak?' He growled to himself angrily for being like this. Helpless, and pathetic in front of the true pride of the sayjin race.

True he despised Broly as foe and his ways, but as a sayjin he was true to his nature. He lived just for the fight, experiencing the ultimate thrill of combat with strength unrivaled. Even now he could feel the dark power inside of him. It was much stronger... so much stronger then Kakarot. He made that Kid Buu seem like a weakling now. ' How? Why can't I be like that?' He thought with burning jealously as Broly snickered moving from a tree stump where he had been sitting. He watched as his bulky body moved, it wasn't right how he could possibly move with the sheer amount of muscle covering his flesh but as the mixed look of a super-sayjin 3 and the Legendary Super-Sayjin made him almost godly.

Each step left made the crunch of the ground as a deep imprint remained of his foot, just a miniscule amount of his power if he so wanted to use it to his potential. Broly smiled wickedly down at Vegeta who was at his mercy, it always gave him a thrill to torture those unable to protect themselves but his enjoyment of this wouldn't be for long. He had a job to do...He reached down grabbing Vegeta by the head.

' This is it...' Vegeta thought as he was going to be at his end by the hands of a true sayjin. A fitting but tragic end as it was not by combat, like he should of so long ago. So many times he could of been able to find peace in death. But it wasn't to be as he found himself being sucked back into the realm of the living again and again. Was it not enough for the sins that he had caused? What more penalty could their be for a man who had tried to change... for a love that never existed. His own that's were scatted as he was thrown over Broly's shoulder and then the giant sayjin blasted off into the air. " What are you doing? Aren't you just going to kill me?" He growled as Broly laughed.

" Sorry Vegeta that's not what im here for. But you'll see soon enough, but if I were you i'd keep that mouth shut. I don't have to bring you around without injury." He chuckled as Vegeta growled again warningly, Broly only answered by slamming his elbow into Vegeta's back making him scream in pain. " I warned you. I can do it again if you don't shut your mouth." Broly flew without another word then the occasional grunt of pain. He dropped from the air reaching one of the many earthling cities. His landing on the sidewalk raised allot of stares as Broly set Vegeta on the ground his hand resting on Vegeta's shoulder. A small glow of yellow light passing through the contact point.

Vegeta felt a small burst of energy flow into him giving him enough strength to stand and walk. ' I won't carry your ass around, you'll have to walk inside.' He heard Broly think to him as his hand remained on his shoulder. Vegeta made no comment as he walked inside expecting some kind of trap but all he got was the smell of some very delicious food. " As you know Vegeta all sayjins think better on a full stomach as well keep our strength up." Broly said in a commending voice as a small human woman barely a third of his size came to seat them.

" Please gentlemen i'll be your hostess, my name is..." Her voice stopping as she gave Broly the once over. " Kally." She took them both to a booth in a corner but Broly's lip twitched as he caught her starring at his chest. Each rippling movement followed by her eyes, and with a small bounce of his pecks and the female's face was flushed. Vegeta only scowled fiercely as he took a seat on the opposite part of the booth. Kally handed them both a menu and would wait until they were ready to order.

Vegeta watched as Broly looked through the menu but he wasn't at all interested in eating right now. " What are we doing here? You cannot simply expect me to believe that you want to eat?" Vegeta said in a low voice his eyes narrowing on Broly who lifted his head from the menu.

" There's no trick Vegeta, if I wanted to kill or hurt you I would of done it while you were laying face down on the ground. So why would I bother with the trouble of bringing you here if that's my purpose right now." Broly snorted before looking back through the food.

" I don't buy that for a second... Who knows what goes on in that mind of yours?" Vegeta said watching as Broly dropped the menu to the table. The slight sign of a scowl on his face made Vegeta twitch as he could see anger forming in those pure white eyes it even unnerved him, he always had a fear of fighting Broly again. Ever since he saw the form of the Legendary it had struck something far down inside that he could not explain.

" You really have no idea what you have done?" Broly said his mood changing as the bulge where his eyebrow should be raised.

Vegeta scoffed at Broly, how dare he think that he was a child with his actions. " All i've done is make that damn whore never to know that I existed! Not that she ever cared!" He growled, his lower lip forming a angry scowl.

" There are things you've never imagined Vegeta... This world that you think to be your own is nothing like the one that you had left..." Broly said in a low voice his voice sending shivers of fear down his spine. It was all so cold and powerful it resonated like his incredible power, seeping from his veins into his words. " Your pain is blinding you to the truth. But even for you, the damage that you have done to history may become irreversible and you will be forced to live out your wish to the fullest extent..."

Vegeta shook away his fears for the moment to glare back. " What could of changed so drastically? I feel the ki of every being other th-" His voice stopped as he did not feel Goten and Trunks. The Namek or Kami. " So a few are not as it should be. But its to be expected, its not like any of them made much a difference in this realm, with everything still as it is, it only proves that my own existence was pointless. It only confirms the truth to me that I was not worth to live in this realm. Cell did not have another chance to destroy the universe, I never slaughtered more people upon becoming a servant of Babadi. Or even Majin Buu, his entire existence was because of me. No more people had to suffer because of me, and I didn't have to either."

His senses could still feel Kakarot's and Gohan's ki easily, both were stronger but not by much since he had made his wish. Even the woman's was still around and exactly where he would thought she would be, and with. ' The weakling at Capsule Corp... of course.' He rolled his eyes as Broly smirked.

" Pointless? For a sayjin prince your views are very short sighted aren't they?" Broly chuckled as Vegeta growled. " And your mate-" Broly stopped in mid sentence as Vegeta's fist was thrown but he grabbed his wrist stopping effortlessly from connecting. " What I strike a nerve?" Broly grinned as Vegeta snorted trying to force his fist to strike the smirk from his lips.

" Tell me one good thing that came from my existence!" Vegeta yelled slamming his fist down on the table making those heads nearby look to see the flame haired man in a rage. " I have the blood of billions of innocents on my hands. I only cared for myself killing and purging for Frieza, I even killed Nappa for being weak. In my younger days I wouldn't of hesitated to kill anyone or anything so long as it benefited me."

" That would never of changed Vegeta. Its by coming here did you make the universe's history change. Besides its you that's going to have to see the real truth, its not my problem if you never exist. Though you should no that because of you that the universe would never be the way it once was." He closed his eyes as Vegeta snorted in disbelief and mocking him. It was not a smart move but it would of been one way or another." Hmph... Arrogant and stupid. No wonder they sent me to make sure you would see and listen to the damage you have done to this world and everything else." Broly snorted grabbing Vegeta's face between his hands and teleported from the restaurant without bothering to eat. Broly flew fast and quick not giving Vegeta any time to recover as Broly soon was floating above Capsule Corp.

" Let go of me!" Vegeta growled his hands trying to pry himself from Broly's grasp but couldn't it was iron tight. But he felt himself being raised high into the air high. The cool breeze was all he felt before he was thrown to the ground. Broly fired a ki blast directly into his back sending him to the ground with a violent explosion. Broly raised his nose arrogantly snorting just before Vegeta hit the ground he spoke

" Vegeta you will see... You will see the real truth to your existence." Vegeta heard those words as he felt the rough collision with the ground and succumb to unconsciousness

The pain was excruciating as Vegeta felt himself regain consciousness. His arms were throbbing as if they were holding the weights by the tons, his legs felt broken and he wondered if he would walk with the pain coursing through him. His eyes weren't tightly clenched as pain laced through him and he was unable to force them to open. Even if he wanted to, to see how weak he was would only disappoint him more. " Damn you Broly... I will get you back for this!" Vegeta growled as he found his words trapped behind a mask. Something was pumping air into him. His senses returned more as he quit focusing on his pain and more to just where the hell he was. With a grunt of pain his one eye finally opened as an all to familiar scene replayed before him.

The wooden desk and light wall paint... Plenty of machines and monitor's as well as a breathing tank by the bed side. A thin white sheet covered his body and he looked below to find a pair of black training shorts, that were to tight for his liking. ' No... this couldn't be...' He looked to see his chest bandaged and the area around his forehead covered, longer white straps of medical tape were around his forearm and legs obviously that bastard had nearly burnt him as well as done some damage to his body. But even though he was in another universe he knew this place... ' Im in the medical wing of Capsule Corp...' He looked to his side again almost expecting the woman to be there sleeping on her arms but she wasn't.

With a sigh of relief he crashed back down on the pillows as he began to force down the pain. His mind racing a million miles per second unable to understand just why in the hell was he here? In Capsule Corp. In the medical wing! " What the hell is going on?" He yelled his anger boiling over his hands hitting the sides of the bed.

But his tantrum was cut short as his ears perked up as he heard voices coming down the hall... the woman and the weakling! " Great! Just fucking great!" He spat, detesting the both of them. He moved his legs over the side of the bed and set his feet down hearing them just twenty feet away. As soon as his weight went to his legs he crumbled down in a heap. He couldn't hope to move on two broken legs alone. With growl of pure adrenaline he grabbed onto the bed and pulled himself back up and giving him enough leeway to reach the wall for support grabbing the handrail he moved to the french doors with slow movements of pure pain as each time he moved a streak tore through him. He reached the handle of the door as the doorknob of the room was turned and pushed open. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the two of them engrossed in conversation. " Really babe I don't think it's that long." Yamcha said as Bulma shook her head.

" It's long when its already been 4 months and another two weeks to go. I told you we should of planned this sooner im tired of waiting." Bulma said ignoring his reply as she looked to the bed and surprisingly found an empty bed but it didn't take her much effort to look and find him.

" So this is the guy that crashed into your front lawn babe? I thought you said he wouldn't be moving for weeks?" He chuckled as obviously she was wrong seeing as he was standing and had enough strength to be scowling at them with pure hatred.

Bulma only rolled her eyes ready to knock Yamcha in the gut when the man tried to open the french doors. His hands trying to open the simple handle but he was still pretty weak and only managed to slump to the floor. "... Damn... weak... fuck... shit...Broly..." She barely heard him mutter as he simply remained against the door but his eyes were still locked onto them with deadly intensity. " Quit fucking starring at me!" He spat violently.

Bulma's tongue reacted before she even knew it. " Hey listen here you bastard! You should be thanking me after we pulled you out of giant crater in our front yard which fortunately enough for you is nothing to be fixed! But if you don't learn some appreciation you can pay back the couple hundred thousand zenie it will be to fix it!" The man's eyes didn't flinch like she would of thought but instead only grew angrier.

He growled pulling himself back up to his feet barely able to stand. " I never asked you to pull me out... woman. Even if you tried to get money from me I don't have a cent, I gave up any fucking fame and miniscule fortune a long time ago." He snorted arrogantly. " Im leaving..." He finally was able to push open the door open enough so that he stumbled backwards and into the railing. He turned around and focused every bit of concentration into his ki and was able to levitate from the balcony and into the air.

Both Bulma and Yamcha were quite surprised that he knew how to fly! Of course only the Z-Senshi and a few other's knew how to fly but this man seemed to know what he was doing as he managed to get up into the air about twenty feet. But as great the achievement was he didn't stay up long before he lost his concentration and fell downwards. His right leg letting out a sickening crack as it landed on the balcony and he fell downwards landing with a thud in the ground. " Oh shit!" They both said running over and looking over the balcony to see him face down in the dirt.

Yamcha dropped down to the ground ready to pry the man from the ground for a second time that day. He reached down and picked him up remembering that he weighed allot for such a small human but as he put him over his shoulder he heard the man grunt in frustration. ' Damn he's still conscious after that? Man he's gotta be something else to still be up after that fall after being in such poor condition. He floated back up and put the man back in the bed allowing Bulma to groan with the stress of having to deal with such an asshole. But knowing how much more time she would have to deal with this?

Beyond the windows though watched Broly as they tied down the man once known as Vegeta, the prince of all sayjins. ' Tomorrow little prince... tomorrow you'll see all the damage that you've done to the universe.' Yamcha's head snapped upwards as he thought he felt something outside but there was nothing...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Vegeta's eyes slowly raised as he reawakend. He still lay in the bed and even more heavily bandaged after his free fall. A streak of pain reminded him of what happened as he lost control of his draining strength. He could feel the break in his leg but he knew his body was already repairing the broken bone and the rest of his injuries swiftly. Why am I so weak? Why is my strength dwindling.

" Because I choose to keep you weak Vegeta..." A dark voice said next to his bed. Strength and death emanating from the power he hadn't noticed until now, Broly... " Yes Vegeta im here, I come and go as I please. But I think even you should understand that I am the one keeping your strength in check." He laughed as Vegeta's face contorted in shock and bafflement.

" How? How can you control my strength, my ki is my own not yours!" He growled as Broly smirked at him.

" That is simple Vegeta, I gave you a burst of my own energy the other day. Your body is relying on my energy and so long as it does I control it. You won't be able to truly harness your power for a week or more. Until then your just as strong as you were when you came to this planet the first time." Broly looked down at him with the same twisted smirk as always making Vegeta cringe under his dark gaze. " But don't worry I have kept your power to become super-sayjin should you need it. And knowing your incomprehensible attitude and mind you'll end up getting into a fight with me or someone you can't beat."

Vegeta snorted giving off the waves that he didn't care in the least but on the inside he was fuming that Broly dared to make a fool of him. He was the-! " Your nothing anymore Vegeta. Your no longer the sayjin prince, no longer the Sayjin no-ouji, no longer a father, and no longer mated." Broly pointed at his shoulder which should of held his bite marks but surprisingly they had vanished. The sign that could never be broken no matter what happened had been broken.

" Good, I didn't want that wench's hold over me any longer. Kami such a fool I was." Vegeta growled as he moved to get from the bed and with only his sayjin blood was now carrying him now.

Broly only shook his head. " Your truly stupid Vegeta, you make Kakarot seem intelligent with the line of thought your taking." He rolled his eyes as Vegeta only growled. He wouldn't make a move against him so long as he was this helpless and in this much pain.

" Kakarot can't find his way out of a paper bag, do you think he could understand what im going through?" Vegeta said coldly as he saw Broly think on it. But he only shrugged.

" Its true that he's a moron but still he understand's people and emotions far better then you ever could, that's why your mate spoke to him about her little affair fi-!" Broly was stopped as Vegeta flared super-sayjin and threw his fist into his face. Broly stumbled backwards caught off guard by the strike but not much more then phased by the blow. His face scowled as Vegeta dove at him. His head crashed into Broly's gut knocking him through the french doors and up into the air.

" Fuck you Broly! Never speak of that again! I mated a fucking whore and nothing else!" He screamed his burning with rage as he exploded upwards at the Legendary super-sayjin with blinding anger.

Bulma snapped up from her bed as well with Yamcha who had stayed the night as it was pretty late and both were tired. Both were awoke by the sounds of a furious fight outside. Dressed only in her nightie and he in his boxers they rushed to the balcony and threw open the doors as they saw the crazed man screaming in pain as he floated in the air. " ARGGHHH! Let me go! I'll kill you for saying that!" He screamed ripping himself in the air but as they both looked up and around they saw nothing. But as Yamcha watched the man either act or was really getting hit as his face was punched sending him backwards and then being hit in the back making him cry out.

" Shut up! Don't say she meant anything to me! She was a god damn whore!" He screamed swinging his fists but only at the air.

" She never loved me!" Is he talking to himself? " How dare you say that?" Well I guess that answers that. Bulma watched as the man ranted and raged in the air

" Give it up Vegeta! You think that by telling yourself these lies that they are true?" Broly laughed enjoying the prince's struggle. He couldn't touch him, his fists only catching the air or the after image that he left behind.

" Shut up! Shut up! Its true!" Vegeta wailed tired of hearing these lies. He clamped his hands over his ears as Broly began to laugh, closing his eyes he ignored the images of he around him. Taunting him, mocking him, daring him to make a strike against him. His cracked open as he foolishly forgot that Broly was not an illusion, the giant fist connected sending him spinning backwards as blood flew from his now busted lip.

Broly floated backwards as he watched the sayjin prince and to the crowd off to the side watching the show. " Believe me or not Vegeta I am the only one here speaking the truth. Your lies will only keep your pride intact for so long." He snorted crossing his arms and scowling as Vegeta wiped the blood that dripped from his face returning his glare with the same dark intensity.

" Pride is all I have left Broly and you should know that better then anyone. Without it I am not a sayjin." His words deep and true. He watched as Broly lowered his arms to his sides. Cracking his neck he looked at him with that almost empty look, but it was the sign of death. It swallowed Vegeta almost endlessly seeing the endless void that existed in Broly's eyes.

" Ever since you came back to Earth without the intent to gather the dragonballs, and not finding Kakarot out in space. It was then Vegeta you threw away what remaining sayjin pride you had. You allowed yourself to become almost human, you took a human mate and sired an heir. It is forbidden by all our laws and for one with such stature as you... its almost treason. You threw your crown away the day you took her. That night when you succumb to weakness and fucked her brains all night only to do it everyday from then on. She was your weakness then, but you turned her into a strength. I can accept your reasons for that, but now that you have shattered your mate and yourself I can no longer accept that. No matter how dire the reason is to leave the other, you know that a sayjin leaving his mate is almost heresy!" Broly hissed at the end as he exploded at Vegeta, his power drawing behind him as he watched Vegeta throw his words away. It doesn't matter, i'll beat them into you!

" My Kami he's insane! Not to mention strong enough to do some damage!" Bulma said in start as the man raised his fist glowing with ki! But she looked to Yamcha who was only watching wide eyed. She nailed him upside the head snapping his attention to her. " What are you doing! Stop him before he blows up my damn house!" She screamed as he nodded and leapt into the air as the man threw the ki blast but it only exploded in the air doing nothing.

Yamcha flew up behind him as the maniac seemed to be getting hit violently as he seemed to screaming as his body snapped and jerked in different directions. Painful cries that couldn't be nothing short of the real thing were ripped from his mouth until the man stopped jerking and just hung there. Almost as if someone was holding him up by his neck tightly but not enough to suffocate him. As his short raspy breath was pained and injured. A flash of ki though stopped his advance as the blonde hair faded and returned to black leaving him with one unexpected thought! He's a super-sayjin!

Broly snorted a little upset by the lack of effort by Vegeta. He had at least expected something better then this, but no he was disappointed and left wanting a real challenge. But he couldn't help that the prince was truly stupid and weak. With nothing short of boredom in his eyes he released Vegeta. He fell downwards and he watched with some enjoyment as the weak human caught him. Too bad they can't see me or they would be shitting their pants. He snickered with that last thought before phasing from that realm to await until Vegeta reawakend.

Bulma looked irate as Yamcha carried that maniac over his shoulder. " Yamcha as soon as he gets back up send him on his way, I don't want to be dealing with this!" She said wanting nothing better to cast him out and get on with her life but the look on Yamcha's face made her think that he knew something that she didn't.

How did he beat himself up? Bulma looked over the numerous injuries as blood fell from his face, holes in his pants were from another fist, even his chest and back had blows. But that doesn't make sense. Her mind knowing that it was impossible for someone to punch themselves in the back or some of the many other injuries he had.

" Bulma this guy is a super-sayjin!" He said still in shock watching as Bulma's eyes widened. " Yes I didn't think there could be anymore after Goku killed Nappa but this guy is. I saw him power down." He remembered watching the bright golden hair fade to back to normal. The small glimmer of teal in his eyes before it too faded.

" Well then put him back inside, get Goku over here he might be able to have some clue to who he is..." Bulma said with a sigh. She had wanted the day off to relax but it didn't seem she was going to get that wish.

Vegeta slowly regained consciousness yet again after his second beating by Broly. Damit I must get stronger! I don't want to be stuck like this as Broly's damn punching bag! " So your awake?" He heard her voice. A scowl tore at his face as he sat up pissed.

She was different then the woman he knew, she had her hair longer down around her shoulder's. Her eyes seemed bored and her body still seemed to be in its youth though he knew she was reaching over 30. But he snapped his thoughts from such things, he wanted to be away from that whore! And now here he is looking at the bitch! " Why do you bother me? Can you not let me die or at least spare me my pride?" He spat venomously as he tried to move his legs but he knew they wouldn't be moving for another few hours. His ki was drained and he didn't have enough to get away from this fucking place! Damn you Broly!

" Listen here you little shit head! I don't want to deal with your attitude, i've helped you more then enough to at least deserve some respect now show some before I throw you out!" She screamed angrily. Not even Yamcha wouldn't dare speak to me like this! Hell no one would ever even joke like that!

" It would be better that you do! I hate you! I hate this damn building! I hate everything on this fucking planet!" Vegeta snarled as he scowled, his eyes drawn and narrowed on her as she began to almost fume from her ears. Vegeta noticed but didn't care as he continued to spew forth insults, curses and damns.

" SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could making Vegeta's tirade stop as his ears winced from the high pitched voice. " I swear one more word and i'll have my friend kick your ass and leave you out on the street." She said in a very cold voice, one that almost left no doubt in a human mind that the threat was real. But Vegeta was no human, nor even in her most violent of tirades be able to truly back up her threat. But a feeling of another very powerful energy appearing next to the wench made him growl.

" Kakarot..." He growled underneath his breath as the moron appeared from no where. Still the same, blue and orange gi. Sayjin hair but utterly human expression.

" Hey Bulma! Is this the sayjin you and Yamcha were talking about?" Goku said looking to the furious man on the sofa, he was powerful. Stronger then Goten but not Gohan from what he could sense.

" Yes, he's also one arrogant bastard who has been nothing but one major pain in my ass! Now find out what you guys want and get him out of here before I kill him myself." She almost hissed before leaving the room in a rage. Slamming the door and leaving a silence between the two.

" Just leave me alone." He spat as Goku looked at him, scratching his head like always when he didn't understand something.

" Hey come on, what's wrong with me being here?" He asked in his usual goofy voice that always drove Vegeta to his end.

" Get out of here Kakarot! Or I swear i'll blast you to oblivion!" Vegeta snarled violently snapping his face away from him. His face in a rage as he gripped the sheets over him.

Goku stood stunned for a moment. How could he know my name? I've never even seen the guy and he already knows my sayjin name? Man he's definitely a sayjin there could be no other way he would know that. " So your a sayjin to. I didn't believe it but you really are." Goku said his voice becoming more serious with this information.

" Yes now leave me be! I don't want anything from you all except to be away from every fucking one of you!" Vegeta spat not even looking back.

" Why did you come to Earth?" Goku asked ignoring Vegeta's words. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't here to kill anyone or purge the Earth like Raditz and Nappa.

" I wished myself from where I am from to this Kami forsaken planet. Now go..." He growled just wishing that the moron would leave.

" Wished? Do you know about the dragonballs? Is that what your here for?" Goku was unsure of what to make of this man. How does he know about the dragonballs?

" If they were what would you do? Would you kill me Kakarot? Would you try and stop me from getting my just revenge on everything and everyone I used to actually care about?" He snarled snapping back to look at him. His eyes narrowed and vicious snarl drawn on his face.

" If it meant that your going to hurt them then I would. I can't allow anyone to take another's else's life no matter what they did to you." Goku said looking down at him with a warning in his eyes.

Vegeta flopped back over no longer able to stand looking at Kakarot. It was humiliating enough that he had to see his rival looking upon him like this. He was so pathetic! " Then you'll have to kill me now... I won't let that bitch get away with what she did to me!"

" Who are you talking about?" Goku grabbed a folding chair and sat down across from him.

" It doesn't matter to whom I speak of Kakarot. You would stop me otherwise..." His voice totally disgusted with that knowledge. " Me! The sayjin prince!... the rightful heir to the title of super-sayjin is bested by a weak third class like you." He snorted as he especially didn't want to remind himself of that undeniable fact. That the only way he could beat him was by blinding the moron even then he might of let that happen to make him feel better that he might of had a chance. But yet was holding himself back with... pity for him.

Pity... it must of been it. " You pitied me didn't you Kakarot..." Vegeta said his voice dropping the arrogance, the pride and fury. His mood switching back and forth rapidly as he still didn't know whether to be upset, sad, depressed, infuriated or indifferent. Not one suiting his pride or stature anymore.

" Wha? Pity you? What are talking about?" Goku said as he cocked his head to the side now truly confused. This sayjin a mystery, one minute acting like he didn't want to see the light of day. To anger at everything, to this weak helplessness that seemed to wear on his very soul.

" You held back so many times to spar me humiliation. You! The weakest class of our people became the my birthright of super-sayjin, then your power against cell as you held the form of a super-sayjin only to heighten your strength in ways I never imagined. Then ascending to a level that I never even dreamed of... super-sayjin three... were as I couldn't mange to acquire the strength of an ascended sayjin without turning back to who I was... Tell me Kakarot..." Vegeta said rolling back over to look at him. His eyes empty and lifeless. " If that is not pity then what do call that? Was it humiliation? Was it something that you had always wanted to do to me?" His dark eyes searching for an answer. Some glimmer as to why he was the weak one, the one unable to have what he wanted. He didn't have strength, pride, the joy of fighting for the thrill. Even a mate...

" I don't know what I would call that... But im sorry I don't know what your speaking about? I've never met you yet you seem to know so much about me and everything that's happened on earth. Who are you? How could possibly know so much?" Goku asked in utter bewilderment as this sayjin knew everything. His being a super-sayjin against Frieza. His strength against Cell, and the level of super-sayjin three? How could anyone possibly know that?

" You don't who I am do you Kakarot?" He watched as Goku shook his head. Vegeta's eyes slowly closed and reopened as he knew that no one should really know of him. After all he didn't exist, he didn't have a life or a fate on this barren planet or in the universe for that matter. " I thought so... for you see Kakarot... I am not from this dimen-" Vegeta's words stopping instantly as his mouth shut instantly. Unable to form the words to tell him what was going on.

He looked beyond Kakarot to see Broly leaning against the wall looking on him with his finger glowing with ki. A snicker on his mouth as he at him shaking his head. " Sorry Vegeta, but you can tell no one of where your from. I forbid you, if you did then that would destroy your reason for being here. He doesn't need nor want to know your life before. Only up until you wished yourself from your dimension." He said as Goku didn't seem to hear him.

" Bro...Broly... how dare you!" Vegeta growled as Goku raised his eyebrow as Vegeta looked past him, at something behind him. Goku turned to see nothing as Vegeta spat at something.

" Sorry weak prince but being that my ki is the reason you can walk and use ki I control your bodies functions. I control everything that you do. You will never speak of this, and besides..." He chuckled turning around. " Only you can see me, I do not truly exist in this realm as I come from yours and remain in that realm. No one here can see or do anything about me... heh!" He turned around laughing as he slipped through the wall and vanished.

" Uhhh do you know who Broly is as well? He died along time ago when my two sons and myself sent him into the sun." Goku said as Vegeta quit growling but a scowl now remained plastered over his lips.

" Forget it Kakarot. My mind is not as it should be these days, not allot of things make anymore sense these days." He said before letting a breath out. " But forget that. I am Vegeta... a foolish and arrogant man who lost his mate, and his family, because he couldn't and didn't know how to love anyone. A man who no longer wishes to walk with the living exists because one wishes him to see the truth of his mistake..."

MajinBroli


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 4: Why Was I Born?

Goku blinked a few times after that statement. " Who wishes you to see your mistake? What do you mean by that?" Goku watched Vegeta growl irritably underneath his breath about 'moron, and dead beat third class'. Goku didn't understand this guy at all, one moment he's pissed, the other he's in pain, then he's seeing Broly, and now he's belittling himself? Man he must have it rough.

" The Kais... they want me to see my foolishness for doing what I did. But I find that i'll have a hard time seeing that, everything is still as it was when I left." Vegeta grumbled looking up wishing to see their faces there looking at him, or be closer to him so he could pummel all of them for daring to think they new what was best for him. He had the choice to create his own destiny his own life or undo all of it if he wished. No one had the right to bind him by any rules.

" But what mistake was that?" Goku asked raising his eyebrow as the once darkened eyes fell dark and sadness engulfed them before the mask that hid his emotions fell over his face. " What could you have done that would of caused the Kais do to this to you?"

Vegeta clenched his eyes tight forcing them to hide his sadness, his weakness. The...the... pain... the failure... all because I was... no... I thought that I could love..." Because I am a fool, I believed that a monster like me could love... or even be loved. I was destined to be weak. To be a complete an utter failure." Vegeta gripped the edge of the sofa tightly his fists digging into it as his teeth grit tightly.

" Why? What happened? Did something go wrong?" Goku asked moving closer to Vegeta as he shook his head from side to side. Muttering in pain as he gripped his face.

" She never loved me!" Vegeta screamed in a mixture of pain and anger his body flashing gold as he irrupted in the flame of super-sayjin. His hair burning like the sun, his eyes a light teal as he swung his fist at Goku. Goku yelped in surprise dodging the attack as Vegeta attacked him with his pain.

" She was a fucking whore and I gave myself to her!" He screamed dropping a double hand smash down from above his head and crashing through the table. Goku dived from the side as Vegeta screamed in anger flaring his power higher. His screams even more filled with pain. His eyes had tears running from them before he fell to his knees collapsing from the weight of what he was feeling.

Image after image bombarded his mind, seeing his son beaten and bloody because he was in pain. Listen to his cries, begging him to stop. Tell...Telling his daddy to not to hurt him! What kind of monster would do that to his own son? He beat the floor leaving small impressions in the tile as he was hating himself, hating that everything he had was thrown away.

Only more worse then he had attacked his own flesh and blood is that he had to see the images of...of... NO I won't say it! Damit I don't want to remember this? " Why damit! Why are you doing this to me!" Vegeta screamed throwing his arms up in the air and releasing his power sending everything into the walls except Goku who braced himself from the onslaught of energy.

His rage subsided as he looked through tears in his eyes before falling back on his hands and knees." How... How could I Kakarot?" He asked as tears fell from his face. " Am I so pathetic that I cannot keep one who once loved me remain? Am I Kakarot tell me?" Vegeta asked as his breath broke in sobs. Goku approached him with care and knelt down beside him placing his hand on his shoulder.

" I-" Goku was able to get out that much before Vegeta plummeted downwards into darkness once again. The pain so overwhelming, it was like glass had shattered in front of his eyes and he was the one sucked inside. He couldn't complain though as he was all alone, no one there to torment him. No one to see him so pathetic and weak. This is the non-existence he was dreaming about.

Goku looked as Vegeta's hair faded from the blonde to black. With only a shake of his head he picked him up and took him to someplace where he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone and vent his frustrations when he awoke.

Vegeta's eyes slowly reopened as he felt something nudging his side. " Kakarot leave me be!" He growled hating the fact that his rival had seen him broken down in a sea of tears and regret. But the nudging continued until Vegeta spun around and his eyes widened as it wasn't Kakarot.

" Expecting someone else Vegeta?" Broly laughed as Vegeta fell from the cot he was in to the floor. " I guess so?" He snickered landing on the ground advancing upon Vegeta as he continued to back up until he hit something behind him. His fingers searching over the control panel of something he knew from before. The gravity chamber? Why would this still be here? That...that woman didn't have a reason to create this without me! He pulled himself up as Broly flared his power to Legendary. The sadistic look making Vegeta wonder why in all of creation they would send this freak to tell him what he had done wrong?

" C'mon Vegeta! Let's fight!" Broly laughed as he charged him but Vegeta smirked hitting the power to the gravity chamber which was at 50. He saw Broly's eyes go wide as his hands hit the ground weighted down heavily by his armbands and boots. " Heh nice trick but not good enough!" He righted himself and continued moving forward.

Vegeta scowled and hit the controls doubling the gravity to 100. Again Broly fell but only smiled and got back up. But he himself began to feel the weight and gritted his teeth as he growled. He doubled the gravity to 200. He braced himself as he felt the weight bare down on his back but smirked as Broly growled angrily from the floor.

" Your testing my patience! I don't have to do this easy way!" Broly scowled as he flared his power even higher going to that mixed form of a super-sayjin 3 and Legendary. " AAhhhhh it feels good to be god like!" He laughed easily standing up and moving undeterred.

" Leave me alone you fucking son of bitch!" Vegeta screamed hitting the gravity to double twice. The room turned a deep shade of red except for Vegeta who flared to super-sayjin barely holding himself up in the intense gravity as Broly grinned still standing.

" Heh is that? I don't feel it?" Broly cackled walking towards him. Vegeta's eyes went wide as Broly moved almost unhindered by the amount of weight. He could see the lines bulging out from his flesh as he pumped blood more rapidly but it didn't seem to bother him. Vegeta reached for the button one last time.

" One more time Broly and then you wont be able to move!" Vegeta grinned as Broly scowled back at him. " I don't care if I kill myself I don't want to see that ugly face of yours again!" His finger punched the button and then he slammed into the ground as did Broly but landed on one knee his face grit with pain. Blood began to drip from where his armbands are digging into his skin. A long red lace where his necklace is trying to dig into the ground is in his neck.

" Gravity! Level extreme! 1600 is unstable please initiate shutdown!" The computers voice came out as lights flashed around them but neither cared.

" Tha...That is it...C'mon Vegeta!" Broly growled forcing himself to stand and take a long hard step towards him. Vegeta only growls himself with what little strength he can muster he manages to plant one knee up and slowly he rises. His feet spread to bare the load of his weight. " Good... A battle of wills Vegeta? Your need to keep me away and mine to crush you!" He growled throwing a fist that Vegeta just ducked and dove off to the side. His feet hitting hard as he got back up his veins straining as he moved. Broly already treading towards him, his fist flying for his face. He ducked and drove his knee into his gut barely making Broly flinch.

An elbow crashed down on his head sending him down. A large foot nailed him in the side and sent him into the wall with a loud thud. Vegeta coughed weakly as a small amount of blood dripped from his mouth. " Your so foolish Vegeta! I am toying with you!" Broly spat, his movements no longer becoming hindered as if he didn't even feel the gravity walking with ease and grabbing Vegeta by his head. " Now listen to me! Either you start seeing the damage you've done or ill keep doing damage to you!" He growled and flung him hard into the wall.

Vegeta had just hit the wall as Broly crashed his fist into his stomach, the air exploded from his lungs as he felt the pain dropped and fell to the floor. Broly growled as Vegeta grunted and tried to force himself back to his feet. His head shaky as he pushed through the intense gravity. " Your so pathetic it sickens me..." Broly's voice was laced with disgust as he turned around and walked through the gravity his massive body flowed through the wall.

" Damit!" Vegeta cursed beating his one fist into the ground. " I cant hold onto anything can I? Not in life, not even in battle! How low have I sunk too? A mockery of every sayjin that has ever lived." He growled slamming his forehead into the ground in despair. He hated it!

The dark red glow of the room only seemed to be fitting as he simply gave up on the floor, being crushed by the weight of the gravity just wishing that it be the end for him. " UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY! GRAVITY SHUT DOWN!" The computer's voice came out as the room faded its color to the usual white. His body feeling the pressure just lift off from him. The burden vanishing for that moment he looked over and saw the woman and the moron Kakarot. Just... what I want...

Goku came over quickly to Vegeta's side as he saw the injuries on his face. " Hey what happened? Did someone attack you?" Goku asked reaching down but Vegeta swatted the hand away.

" I don't want anyone's help." He said coldly pushing himself to his feet. He staggered forward unused from the extreme drops in the gravity.

" Just what were you doing messing with my gravity chamber? And why in the hell would you set it to 1600? You could of blown this whole place to pieces!" Bulma yelled at him angrily as Vegeta only snorted.

" You have no idea that this machine can handle up to 2000? Please tell me that your all knowing attitude doesn't know that?" Vegeta growled as he moved past them both and exited the gravity chamber ignoring the verbal lashing he was getting from... the woman. She isn't her... she doesn't know you. She doesn't even care anymore.

Vegeta collapsed in the living room his body and pride no longer able to hold him up anymore. His face burying itself in the soft luxury pillows that lined it. That isn't the woman who betrayed you, that is not her anymore. His eyes weakly gazed over the place, everything was the same. No change in these dimensions. She doesn't fear you, she doesn't care for you but she never did. She isn't the one who bore your heir. She is nothing more of those...

" No she isn't is she Vegeta?" Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he saw Broly carelessly lounging in the chair beside him. His head reading the paper that was once sprawled out on the coffee table." I can come and go as I please and your learning quite quickly, accepting that little fact." The paper folded back revealing his grinning face.

" Damn you... what kind of enigma are you Broly? Do you enjoy taunting me?" Vegeta yelled angrily as he smirked. Dumb question...

" Well I thought to inform you of a few things. Being that your not from this dimension." He chuckled in a throaty laugh as he saw the look on Vegeta's face. Damn he was enjoying taunting the weak sayjin prince. He would get his thrills for now until his time was up.

" First off if you don't already know. Trunks was never born, but im sure that was obvious. The Namek is living it out in heaven along with the second spawn of Kakarot, both of them were killed some years ago." Broly watched as Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

" Well why wouldn't they just wish them back? Im sure that they would of used the dragon balls from Namek to get their wish." Vegeta wondered that himself.

" They would if Namek would of not had remained obliterated." Vegeta's eyes flashed surprise as Broly looked at him without the glare of amusement. " Yes all of Namek remained obliterated, Piccolo was revived before it happened as they had managed to gather the dragon balls from Frieza and Guru allowed them to revive Piccolo and fuse with Nail. They defeated the Ginyu force just as Kakarot arrived to fight Frieza. They all fought against him valiantly and were fighting hard until Frieza transformed and then killed the bald human. Then Kakarot became a super-sayjin and defeated him while the rage burned through him but Frieza sent the blast to kill the planet just as Shelong was brought back on Earth. They couldn't revive the Nameks instead they wished them all back to the planet before it exploded." Broly cracked his neck as he watched Vegeta suck it in.

" Then I take it Frieza came back for revenge as he did in mine?" Vegeta asked with growing wonder as what had changed in this world.

" No... Kold and Cooler came. Frieza didn't survive the battle on Namek, Piccolo made sure of that. There was another battle that came here that claimed all of the lives of. Tein, Chaotzu and the Namek. Leaving the Earth much less defended and with no known dragon balls able to bring them back they remained dead forever. They all died thinking that the worst was over but as you know three years later..." Broly left off as Vegeta knew it.

" The androids..." Vegeta said as Broly slowly nodded his head.

" Yes... they came and attacked without warning. But Goku didn't die of a heart virus being that he was never exposed to the deep void of space where he contracted it after barely escaping planet Namek in your time. And without the handicap Android 19 was destroyed but Gero escaped to his lab once again and activated 16,17, and 18. It didn't take Kakarot a second thought to know he was outmatched and headed to Kami's lookout with his son to train up for the Androids. They let the Androids kill so many people Vegeta, nothing compared to what I have done but enough to cause Kakarot to transform into a form much like my own when we first fought." Vegeta remembered that. The ascended super-sayjin form, giving any sayjin extreme power and strength but limited speed.

" Wait... just where do you exist in this timeline? I wouldn't be surprised if you came and crushed them had you wanted to, they didn't have much of chance without me... or my son..." He said biting back the regret of every time he thought of the little child he had raised and then so mercilessly beat down carelessly.

" I didn't have to travel here before looking for you. About my father's paltry revenge. I came many years later and was defeated but im not going into details... Now back to where Kakarot came and saved the day yet again... he came out with Gohan in the ascended form of a super-sayjin and easily beat all of them down but didn't destroy them as you would. No another being came back hunting them as we all know... Cell. Though weaker without your sayjin blood he was still formidable and was able to absorb android 17 easily. Too bad Kakarot didn't have your will for a greater challenge as he crushed the Imperfect Cell not giving him a chance to become Complete saving android 18's life. To which she lives alone somewhere in this realm as seeing how the bald human is no longer alive..." Broly said looking at Vegeta still with that look of seriousness that seemed to give him that less thought of insanity.

Meanwhile Goku and Bulma came out of the gravity chamber as she was fuming with the prospect of taking care of the little shit while Goku found someway to get him out of here and off to a world where he would rather live. " I still cant believe that your making me keep him Goku? I mean Chi-Chi can put up with another one of you!" She yelled as Goku's eyes fell a little bit sad. Regret for a life that had yet to live in his days.

" Sorry Bulma... but Chi-Chi isn't much to being her old self anymore after... after... Goten died..." Goku held his tears as Bulma instantly reigned in her anger. Bringing back the death of his second child was not what she had wanted.

" Oh... im sorry for making you remember that but just please hurry up-" Both of them stopped as they heard Vegeta's voice talking in the room.

" It still doesn't change anything. Even without me they still managed to get on just fine, ... the wom- I mean she doesn't need me." Vegeta bit his lip preventing himself that was not his woman, that wasn't the same person he knew... though be it she was still a bossy bitch but she still wasn't the whore he left for it. " I don't see a difference save for a few lives."

" A few Vegeta? There are millions of lives lost, everyone that died remained dead. Half of the Earth's population no longer exists because of you. Not to mention Namek and all of the other worlds you free'd when scouring the world's from Frieza's hand when searching for Kakarot." Broly said before his eyes sensed another pair upon them... " Think what you want little prince but you'll see more of the pain you cause soon enough..." With that Vegeta watched as Broly flew away through the wall and into the day... Curse you all what do you want me to see? Who have I hurt and who has not had a better life without me!

MajinBroli


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

Behind Closed Eyes

Chapter 5: Learning The Truth

A/N: My reviews for this story have been limited and with lack of time I have yet to update this in so long so I guess its time I did somethin with this fic with all the dust that has gathered on it.

Vegeta lay there for a long time, his body not willing to respond from the hell it had been put through and the energy that was reliant on Broly's will.

Bastard I will make you pay for taking my strength like this! I may no longer have honor, a home, a reason to live but my pride will not accept taking the only thing that flows through my sayjin veins. Do you hear me?

His mind though still recanted the words Broly spoke, he had done more good? He saved lives?

Bah! That's ludicrous! Me? A mass murderer and known plague on the universe? The sayjin race was destroyed for those reasons and now I am to believe that the worst of it all was good?

" Broly to believe your mind thinks logically would make me believe I had gone mad. After all... your the first person here and only person here who knows just what kind of garbage I am." Vegeta grumbled to himself as he remained on the sofa unmoving and uncaring. Even to the eyes he knew who were watching him, he wasn't oblivious to Kakarot's ki as well as hers...

" Just going to stand there and gawk at me? How interesting to not hear you come in and ramble Kakarot, or are you just still questioning my sanity?" He could hear Goku's foolish laugh when he knew he had been caught or was just completely ignoring what he had been saying... _That's not to surprising actually._

" Well I suppose when talking to yourself isn't insane what is?" Goku half chuckled as he walked around to sit in front of Vegeta ignoring the glare from Bulma who just wanted to get rid of him but she only huffed and stormed off as Vegeta felt her ki leave. " So what did you mean by all that? You talked about lives lost and lives saved?"

" Its none of your business Kakarot its between me and my tormentor." Vegeta growled as Goku cocked his head to the side. " You are so dense I wonder why you are the strongest sayjin in existence. It confounds me that you get everything you want and here I lay with nothing though I tried to be like you even for a short while then watch it all crash and burn around me just as I had so perfectly tried to make it so that would never happen."

" What do you mean like me? What did you do? Is this the person you spoke about who hurt you so much?" Goku inquired as he leaned more foreword as he watched the conflicting emotions pass through Vegeta's eyes.

Remaining with these emotions would sooner kill him and send him into hell. He wanted unexistence and complete separation from this world where he could live without contempt... _Why didn't I just wish for complete amnesia? No matter how many times I heard the pain I would always forget it_. " I will answer your questions Kakarot... but pry further and you will have no more answers. This pain I suffer is for me alone to bare no one else." His black eyes narrowing on Goku who nodded.

" I won't tell anyone else, i've never had a problem keeping secrets."

Vegeta took a breath and scanned around for other ki's in the area and located none. He let out a breath his eyes dealing a look of seriousness that Goku understood in battle. " You must never ever speak these words aloud or I shall slit your throat Kakarot." The threat in his words valid and Goku nodded knowing fully well that he would carry out his threat. " Kakarot the reason I have come is because I wished for my true existence to be erased from my time, by the dragonballs no less but as you can see that worked to an extent as I do not exist in this world as it was from the one where I have once came."

Goku took the pause as a time to digest the information. " So your from another dimension then? Like a separate timeline?" Vegeta's head nodded. " Okay that I get but I can only assume you were hurt so bad that I could never imagine to ever want to wish yourself from nonexistence as well as from your attitude. You don't seem to care about yourself and just want to go on living without a reason or purpose." Again Vegeta nodded.

" Your not as stupid as you are in my timeline. Im impressed." Vegeta chuckled smirking knowing fully well that the Kakarot he knew would never be able to digest this as this version would. " I left for a reason more then simple physical pain, or even emotional pain. Kakarot, what was good and alive that remained in my soul was tore out from my core, I watched the life I wanted fall from own grasp without my control. It shattered like a mirror then smashed by a boot never to be remade even if I tried." Vegeta's eyes closed as he let himself gather himself not wishing to act even more weak.

" It involved someone very close?" Goku asked Vegeta nodded, his eyes slowly opening looking fierce but behind them the pain and torment was like reading an open book. " Did they die?"

" No but I wish I had killed her... Kakarot I know you can imagine pain on the scale of loosing one you loved. But do you know what it is like to be stabbed through your back and through the heart again, then to take that very knife and plunge it even further through my body. Kakarot I do not deserve the pain but in the same sense I truly do. I was a monster, but a lover. A killer of innocents but a father of a loving son. A prince of darkness and a husband. I didn't know myself that day whether to take back the pain and throw myself into a life of total ignorance as I would of normally done. But I couldn't Kakarot!" His teeth beginning to clench tightly, his fists balling up as it hung off the sofa. That deep rage and pain beginning to swirl to the surface again, no matter how many times he thought about it, the pain never lessened at all. " If hell had a torture for my blackened soul that would replay everyday and night in my mind for all of eternity. So much Kakarot it would drive me to cast myself into never being born to be free from it all." His eyes looking at Goku as his eyes cracked and let loose tears.

" You couldn't of resolved it?" Goku asked as Vegeta only gritted his teeth.

" No, she had broken the most sacred of sayjin vows. I wanted to forgive her, of course she had forgiven me so many times. But... you do not understand the pain... It tore at all who I was... Kakarot I am a monster, I beat my own son in my rage. I struck her as well. Could you possibly know what would drive a man to beat his own son... I was his role model, his father, the man who trained him and taught him everything..." Vegeta clenched his eyes as his breath came in gulps. " I beat him... my own son... he didn't deserve it... I could of killed him... seeing him curled up like that... its too much for even my warped mind. The hell I had gone through was far greater then the beating... but... but I know truthfully he suffered so much more..." Vegeta looked at his hands... the flashes in his mind bringing back the blood that coated them... his eight year son's blood. The one he proclaimed to be his heir and pride stained his own gloves.

" Did you want to hurt your son?"

" No Kakarot! He stepped in to save his mother from me, full of honor and pride as he was a sayjin. But who was I... too crush him because of doing what I would of done for my own mother when I was young. DAMIT!" Vegeta swore angrily hitting the floor and shaking the room. " I am no better then I was before... so Kakarot do you know why I wanted to wish myself into non-existence. To never see my son hurt so, to know the pain of betrayal by the only person I ever truly opened up to." Vegeta asked him as Goku stared back blankly. What answer could he give?

" You loved her didn't you?" He asked turning back to who had crushed his spirit.

" I once did..." Vegeta snorted. " Now she is nothing but a whore, slut, piece of shit! Selling herself for that tiny scrap of affection that I gave to her every night but never spoke it! She knew why I never said it but still went behind me and fucked some other diseased pig!" Vegeta growled his rage and anger rising to newer heights as he had been taught... Pain is great for anger.

His hair began to rise as Vegeta pushed himself up from the couch. " I loved her! I cared for her! I killed myself for her life! And yet it never was enough! Was it you selfish spoiled bitch!" Vegeta threw his arms back but Goku moved fast touching his shoulder and teleporting them both to the barren mountains as his aura exploded in super-sayjin. Goku jumping back as Vegeta let loose a roar that shook the mountains and rocks.

The aura of his power exploding higher as he broke the barriers that constricted his power. His hair standing up sharper and longer as his aura was electrified with blue streaks of ki. " I hate you! Bitch I hate you!" Vegeta screamed firing himself at Goku who flared to super-sayjin 3. The thought snapped back to where they both had battled to save that whore's life only fueling him further into madness.

Vegeta let himself loose in the mindless rage as Goku stood concentrated on blocking every attack Vegeta could send and making sure no one was hurt. But as he dodged the fists flying at him from Vegeta and that deep pain that remained in his eyes even with the fury of his voice and attacks he knew this man wasn't deserving of this fate. He would of never shed tears in regret for his son. But as to what troubled him Goku didn't know. Flying to the side as Vegeta lunged at him ready to use a forearm to knock him out missed as he swung around hitting the ground as he panted deeply.

" That's enough for now Vegeta... I think its time you rested. Your starting to come around nicely, though I admit the crying was abit pathetic." Broly chuckled floating behind Goku his sick smirk spread over his face as he saw Vegeta growl. " Awww did I make you upset? Hah! Come on Prince!"

Vegeta growled and exploded again Goku dodging but did a double take as Vegeta began swinging on the air. " Shut up! I never want to listen to you again you freak!" Goku's bafflement only continuing as he watched Vegeta get hit? But he was fighting nothing.

Goku saw Vegeta thrash from side to side as if he was being struck and then kicked to the ground and he could see the damage being done despite him fighting air.

Vegeta tried to smash Broly in the gut but missed as he moved to the side and drove his knee into his own making him gasp as his wind exploded from his lungs. " Curse...hack Broly!" Vegeta hacked out as he looked up at nothing. " Damn... you..." His head falling to the ground in complete humiliation. " Kami Damit!" He swore beating his fists into the ground as he shed more tears... " This isn't what I wanted... I didn't want to suffer like this with more memories of failures... Was that little piece of life that I had worth so much?" He closed his eyes letting the crystal tears fall to the ground. The grief spilling out from him, he just wanted to fade away. Neither in hell nor heaven as his destination but a place where he alone could live in solitude.

" Vegeta you have learned to cry well these past few days. But fortunately for you I do have what you seem to be so desperately craving." Vegeta looked up hearing Broly's voice his form standing with his back facing him. But as he looked around there was nothing? Endless darkness the only thing visible was him and Broly. " Welcome Vegeta to that line of non-existence where those who wish to die and never be reborn come. They all are apart of the darkness and this will be you should you choose this." Broly's hand sweeping into the darkness almost as if it were a mist before looking to Vegeta. " This is what they are... The darkness will consume you... your soul, your power, your body you will become nothing and endless peaceful sleep as they all are now never wished to be reawakened."

" So I may have my eternal sleep as they have?" Vegeta asked as his mind went relaxed. " This void is where I can become nothing?" Broly's head nodded. " Then give me it!" He demanded as Broly shook his head.

" No Vegeta... I will in time. There is one thing you must do or should I say prove?" Broly said pacing around him. Vegeta looking to his feet as it was all dark wondering just how they could stand in a place like the deep space. " Vegeta you are going back to the realm of the living one more time. This time though you shall return as a you are now in looks and strength no handicaps"

" Why? Just give me what I want damit!" Vegeta snarled as Broly smirked.

" Vegeta this is for your good. You will be given another chance to be with her... this timeline is the same in almost every figure except a few years later. You will meet the women that never cheated on you, the one you loved and you may pick whether to be with her or not. I can not undo this for you have no choice and I will not appear until I am told. " Broly turned around again his back facing Vegeta.

" Just what are you trying to pull? I know this is supposed to make me forgive her! I will never do it I never shall!" Vegeta yelled his voice furious as he snarled at Broly.

" Vegeta your getting upset over the wrong Bulma... This one isn't the same one you know. She won't remember you or anything. Its another chance to find your happiness or this..." His hands motioning to the darkness. " This is a Bulma who never married, never found love, never had a family, and never had you. This is the untouched and still pure woman you found here upon your first arrival."

" I told you my answer! No! I don't want a life back with that whore! She would eventually do the same thing!" Vegeta spat as Broly hit his forehead rubbing his temples at Vegeta.

" Uggh your totally fool hardy! This Bulma is not the same! There is no you sacrifice. She's still the virgin woman you found and never seduced into your bed and gave your soul to. Besides you have to beat me to get what you want. So you'll have to get pretty close to her in order to use the gravity chamber." His hand raised at Vegeta who snarled. " Enjoy your new life Vegeta!" Broly laughed as he fired a white ki blast at him.

Vegeta moved to block but found the ball not hurting him but absorbing him into itself. His body finding itself spiraling through the rift that brought him there and from nowhere was spat out in time. His head finding itself spinning, he could glimpse the ground coming at him fast... or rather a balcony. He couldn't focus as he plummeted downwards through the air. His body finally finding contact with the solid concrete. His eyes finding the world a blur.

Waking up with a shriek as Bulma heard a horrible sound crash outside her house. She looked around to her balcony to see what had happened but found her answer laying there. " Just what the hell? How did he just fall and hit there? Of all places to land..." She muttered getting up still dressed in her nightie out to the rising dawn to find a man crashed on her balcony.

Her hands unlocking the door and getting out in the morning breeze. Kneeling down she found out just who had fell. " Hey? Are you okay?" She asked shaking the man's muscular shoulders, her eyes noticing just how firmly built he was. A strong face though now grit with pain as she saw his eyes flicker. " Are you okay?" She repeated her voice calmer as he was awake.

Vegeta's eyes widened upon the sight... not her! Please let this not be true again! " Noooo..." He partially wailed as he tried to roll away from her but her hands stopped him. His body knowing her touch and reacting as it always hand when she held him with her soft hands. _This is too cruel... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

****

**Behind Closed Eyes **

**Chapter 6: First Time For Everything**

****

_A/N: Needs to grab a map to find where he buried this fic in the sea of dust.

* * *

_

Waking up disgruntled and in some pain, Vegeta found it rather tragic to reawaken back again in another world another dimension thanks to Broly. The misguided fool had some given optimism that he wouldn't want non-existence and yet he decided to taunt him further by dangling the forbidden fruit before his eyes. The black void that seemed so… perfect as he knew that as he could feel complete complacency. But now he could see that no more. Broly had thrown down a challenge and to achieve his desired perfect world of non-existence he had to do the one thing he could do damn well. He had to train to match him and his power… but he had to rely on one person to give him that dream. The very person who had shattered his world was his dependency…

"Mmh your awake?" He heard as he turned his head to the side, the woman. Her complacency seen now then ever before, she wasn't angry or upset at him. Rather happy to see him awake but he could care less. She would only serve his purpose until he got what he wanted. "I never thought it would be possible but I guess some dreams come true. I handsome man falling from the sky and onto my Balcony." She laughed setting a book on the table beside her. Glasses on her face as it seemed her time was being well spent reading then anything else.

"I suppose it would be wrong to deny my appreciation for giving me a place to rest for the moment." Vegeta said a goal being imprinted in his mind. He would play his role, get the strength he wanted and then achieve true peace. Away from all of this… woman, no matter what he did his fate found his way with her.

"I don't think it would be wrong but it's nice to be appreciated for something for once in awhile. So how do you feel?" She took off her glasses setting them atop the book. Getting up and walking towards him her features striking Vegeta as she was… very different, nothing like he would have expected of her.

Her face looking aged, forms of wrinkles just starting. Her hair was no longer the shimmering blue and bright vibrant color, though longer then ever before it was not correct. Her eyes paler in complexion her cheeks slacked and gentle, her breasts much fuller but not supported they looked drooping. Even the frame that was once slender and sleek fell apart she wasn't fat but she looked 140 pounds from the usual 120 she maintained. Her lips not ruby red but dry and pink, _what the hell… who was this? Where was the objection of hate? Where was it all? He couldn't call her the blasted conniving, back stabbing, cold hearted, worthless bitch._

"Hey-! Hello!" She said waving her hand in front of his face breaking his lapse of the moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now…" He said returning to stare at her for moment but his mind having to ask the question. "You are Bulma Briefs are you not?"

She looked away nodding solemnly. "Yes, not what you thought of me huh? I'm the woman who was the most beautiful, most rich, most intelligent in history but as you can see now. I'm just a mere woman, no manner of wealth and power matter to me. I just wanted to have a little peace to my own." She said smiling sadly as she looked down at him. "Well since you know my name may I ask yours?"

"It's Vegeta." He moved his body getting up from the bed. Tired of laying down like some weakling. The sheets falling down and he not caring of his state of dress heading towards the dresser, figuring the similarities between this dimension and the next. Pulling out the drawer and exactly as suspected plenty of clothing, guest rooms always had them. Slipping on some sweat pants and a T-Shirt he turned back around to this Bulma her face a little astonished that he had just done that.

"Well being that your up and about I say you can leave if you like. Of course if you want to stay its okay with me. I don't have much company these days." Bulma said going back to her seat returning the glasses to her face and returned to her book.

"Not much company I find that hard to believe I'm someone like you would find it simple enough to have company around." Vegeta turned around as Bulma shook her head looking up at him.

"No I really don't mind it so much anymore. Just a usual company from time to time helps me out. Knowing what goes on in the outside world every now and then helps out." She said smiling as she decided not to continue her book. Setting in a mark she pulled it in her side and she headed to the door. "Well I guess I should give you the tour if you like to stay for a bit."

"No need woman I can find my way around but rather you can show me some inventions of yours. I'd much rather find something impressive then any house. After all someone like you must have something impressive around here." Vegeta said playing his move flawlessly, he wanted to learn what she had around here. Maybe some way he could achieve some strength fast besides the gravity chamber.

"Oh well it might be boring I do tend to get a little overzealous when I show off some of my old inventions. I haven't made anything new since I shut Capsule Corp down a few years ago so I do love what I have left over." She said walking outside the hallway. Vegeta following behind.

"Why would you shut Capsule Corp down?" He asked as Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "After the Androids and the whole run around of evil thanks to Babadi I just thought it wasn't necessary anymore besides people now a days don't really take things like me for granted anymore. They get along just fine they get things better and easier, but I guess when my parents died and I threw Yamcha out I really just didn't have any reason to keep this place going." She said wiping a few of her stray hairs from her face.

"You didn't have anyone to help you through all the times did you? No one was there to pick you up am I right?" Vegeta wasn't a fool he could understand this like no other. This Bulma probably had some sort of problem without him here obviously.

"Nope not at all. I just got tired of being the spotlight, why impress everyone I didn't need to. People are just people there's no reason to impress them. And I don't need anyone to hold me up, I've lived through a lot more then I should have I don't need anyone holding my hand." Bulma said throwing off Vegeta's theory.

"Well you're a stronger woman than I give you credit for." Vegeta chuckled as he continued down with Bulma leading the way. His arms across his chest, following her just as he had the first time he met this despicable wench. The little bitch had the nerve to upstart him in every little detail.

"Well we're here I guess now its time to blow off the dust. It's been awhile since I've looked over any of this junk." Flipping the switch the door opened up. The fluorescent lights brightening up as they were switched on. The numerous amounts of objects littered the floor. The little world in hear obviously as Bulma had said, left to dust.

"Hmm so much technology shame you leave it all to waste." Vegeta said as he strode around looking up and down the numerous gadgets some he remembered others he didn't. "Hm I wonder what this is." He said picking up a familiar site. The dragon radar the whole reason Kakarot became who he was today.

"That old thing, it's worthless." Bulma said coming over and grabbing from its hand. "Doesn't even work anymore." She put it back shaking her head and Vegeta chuckled.

"I doubt it woman but being a guest I won't pry. Besides I see something else…" He said stroking his chin a cold calculating grin spilling over his lips. Moving with slow stride too the large metal door to a place that he knew oh so well. Heading up to it, his hands wiping off the dust from the door panel, _yes… good she still made it… _

"Oh my gravity chamber, I never really finished repairs on this. A few days of work left still." Bulma said watching as a scowl went over Vegeta's lips. "I guess you really wanted to see it in action then some people like you were interested."

"Why did you never repair it?" He asked his head still glaring ahead trying to control himself as his fists tightened at his sides. "I'm sure it would have been a great use, anyone could multiply their strength if they used this."

"Yeah, my friend Goku managed to train up to 100 times normal gravity in one my father built. If you can imagine that, although I'm sure to you it sounds unreal but it's true." Bulma sighed at the notion. Her hands dropping down and folding across her waist. "He was such a great man I just wished I could have found someone like that. Chi-Chi has to be such a lucky woman to have a wonderful husband like him…" She shook her head and Vegeta raised his brow but Bulma snapped her head up something obviously bringing her back. "Oh no I totally forgot I said I had to go to Chi-Chi's tonight! Oh damit!" She bit her lip throwing her head back groaning. "I don't suppose it would be right to leave you here. I don't necessarily trust you that much." She said spying him over.

"I wouldn't blame you, but I would like to me Ka… err Goku of yours sounds like a strong fighter." Vegeta rather wanting to meet this Kakarot from his time just how strong had this version become? Wondering just what would transpire in this time without his existence.

"Oh well that would be a little better Chi-Chi would probably be excited though to see me with a man, it's been awhile. I am after all in my later thirties dating lost its priorities." She laughed, well you can go back to your room and change up I have a few things to spruce myself up or Chi-Chi will get the feeling I'm not taking care of myself anymore." Leaving like that Bulma hurried along leaving Vegeta alone for the moment. His face becoming a snarl as he looked at the unfinished gravity chamber. _Insolent little bitch just how am I supposed to get any stronger with this damn thing out of commission!? _

_"Well, well, well… Seems like she didn't finish this one, or of course the last one when we were together didn't get destroyed but I guess things transpired without your control." _Broly's form appeared behind Vegeta and the sayjin prince whirled around ready to explode at Broly. His only notion holding him back that he didn't stand a hell's chance of fighting him now.

"You lied to me Broly! How am I supposed to convince her to fix it now!? She isn't going to believe I'm the sayjin prince from another dimension hell bent on killing you to achieve eternal peace and slumber." He spat sarcastically as Broly laughed a wide grin coming over his face.

"Maybe… but still Vegeta you know there are other methods of training. You do remember that Kakarot still exists in this time with Gohan, they could speed up your training. But then there is the little problem of you exposing your strength I doubt they'll take the notion of your being here lightly." Broly scratched his chin and shrugged. "Well it's not my problem, you had better think of something. After all if you don't you're stuck here for all eternity."

Vegeta watched as Broly disappeared leaving him alone and Vegeta nearly brought down his fist upon the ground but it would do him no justice. Slanting his brows and gritting his teeth he pushed his anger down and gathered himself. "This is just like Frieza all over again… It's nothing I can't handle." He spat and walked off finding a more suitable clothing for himself. Hoping that this blasted place hadn't changed too much over the dimension.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Bulma walked down the steps her features cleaned up as her small wrinkles disappeared, her face gaining some more complexion, a pink top with a blue sleeved shirt covering her blue pants. Her hair combed and washed and her glasses gone. Coming down she noticed Vegeta standing by the door. A dark black leather Jjcket over his shoulders, and light blue shirt matching her own along with some jeans, but surprising was he wore the white gloves and boots. The ones she had made after Gohan had brought back the armor from Namek.

"Ready to go?" He asked not even looking at her. His face stone cold as he looked as if he was more ready for a fight then an evening dinner.

"Oh yes the car is right out front. I should warn you though, my friends are rather eccentric compared to normal people." Bulma said as they headed out the door. Bulma stopped though punching in a keypad, none to surprising the same code as from the other dimension

"I'm not worried about your friend's I should be more concerned about you. After all you are the normal one wouldn't you be concerned if they rubbed off on you?" He said snickering as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Could be worse I suppose in your opinion, but you'll see when we get there. Oh and please be warned my friends are-"

"Abnormally powerful space mutants or something right yes I got you." Vegeta cut her off filling the truth but sounding more like sarcasm. "Please don't worry I took your fall I can surely handle myself."

"Well I wasn't going to say that but they do have a tendency to stuff themselves so don't expect seconds." Bulma opened up her car door slamming it shut as Vegeta got in taking his time with the human technology. He could recall several occasions ripping doors and hinges off when he forgot how pathetic their metals were.

"Well buckle up! It'll take us about forty-minutes to get there." She said pulling the shifter down and hitting the gas taking off like a rocket. Vegeta barely flinching he was used to such things.

"Well being I never asked where are you from? After all you did just kind of fall out from the blue and from what?" Bulma said as she sped down the highway which was completely vacant, some piles of rubble still along the roadside as Vegeta could clearly lookout a majority of the city was leveled. Obviously the androids weren't as playful as in his time, a few hours and they had taken apart.

"My home was destroyed, my family murdered. Typical of this world wouldn't you agree." Vegeta said gazing out into the distance as he could see huge sections of forests filled with impact craters.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I guess the androids attacked your home too." She downshifted as she sped along the curve and down a street. A ghost town of sorts as people were their but in obvious poverty and depression but they weren't living as they probably normally would.

"The little info about my fall, well rather I not discuss that… It wouldn't be right to say, lets just put it as this. Problems and mistakes have been made and they can never be undone." He said turning more away from her as he grit his teeth, his face turned away from her. It was as infuriating as it was painful being tied and strung out like this. The Kai's making not only a mockery of him and his pride but to shove him back with the same creature who had been the cause of his torment was ludicrous what was he to learn.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Bulma said cautiously noticing the deep lines of anger that reflected off from his mirror. Obviously the man was in pain, but he would rather use his anger to deal with it. Knowing that many people suffered like him in this world she didn't pry further. But as they rounded a long tree road a small house came into view.

Vegeta could see that this was as it had been. Although a few sections of blasted and uprooted trees remained this place was still very much intact. _It's Kakarot's home… This wouldn't have changed regardless of my arrival on this planet or not. _

Stopping near the front door Vegeta could see numerous craters surrounding the home. Obviously there had been a battle to protect this place, something not making sense as their never had been before. He had to just wonder what had transpired for this to occur, of course things had and had not happened.

"Well we're here." Bulma said putting the car in park as Vegeta grunted getting out Bulma closing the door as they headed up to the front door Bulma in front and Vegeta behind. She hadn't even reached the door before it opened up. Chi-Chi came out a smile on her face Goku peering over her shoulder a smile on both their faces.

"Oh Bulma! It's so good to see you again!" Chi-Chi hugged her dear friend and the two smiled. Goku being the next one to adjoin his wife to hug his dear friend, leaving Vegeta to stand there and put his hands in his pockets and acting cold as normal watching the scene with less then enthusiasm. "How have you been, it's been so long!" Chi-Chi said holding her hand as Bulma smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no need to worry I've been fine, I just found some recent company." She said turning to Vegeta who was turned around looking at the surroundings with some care. "Ahem!" She said getting Vegeta's attention as he turned to face them.

Grunting in acknowledgement he turned back around and studied the place. _Who could have fought here, Kakarot isn't one to let his friends and family be the target of his enemies… just what could have happened here? _

"Rather the different type I was expecting better from you Bulma. Your taste in men is horrible." Chi-Chi said holding her forehead and shaking it in shame.

"Aw Come on Chi-Chi we should be happy Bulma found someone to be with, just that I never imagined he'd be so strong, he's stronger then most people on this planet. I'm impressed, what's his name?" He asked as he studied Vegeta.

"His name is Vegeta, and well I wouldn't call us a couple Chi-Chi were more acquaintances. Vegeta just dropped in a yesterday and well I just invited him here." Bulma watched Chi-Chi sigh and frustration Goku still his usual self.

"Bulma you should really learn more about-"

"The woman has her own choices. Whether or not she invited me it shouldn't be anyone else's concern, I'm not here to hurt her. But maybe we should continue this discussion another time I hear that someone is hungry." He said looking to Goku as his stomach growled on cue.

Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta for a moment but blew it off heading inside Goku on her heels. Bulma going in but stopping to look back at Vegeta who slowly turned around but his face still looked outside… _The android is near…

* * *

_

_R&R MajinBroli_


End file.
